


【假面骑士ZI-O】【盖庄】你存在的理由

by pancakelb



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakelb/pseuds/pancakelb
Summary: PWP。有非常恶意很嗨的庄吾脸逢魔出现。给自己的生贺，因个人最近口味所以有各种哼唧唧的庄吾以及被迫混蛋的盖茨出没，OOC得两位妈都不认识【充斥着大量黏糊糊的情节，羞耻play，体液交换……总之慎入！别问，问就是逢魔的锅。写完发现根本不是我要的风格orz也不是很满意的一篇文，结果卡了很久。希望下次可以变得正常一点。以下↓





	【假面骑士ZI-O】【盖庄】你存在的理由

You are the reason I am.You are all my reasons.

盖茨想过这会很色情。  
一个暧昧旖旎的夜晚，星尘闪烁的房间，以每个人都能理解的情色气氛，失眠的症状，荷马，心底满鼓的风帆。来自未来的战士或者救世主或者别的什么，坐在桌子边上局促不安，浏览着眼前的电脑屏幕显示出的无聊的网页，他咬着牙，脸颊泛红，不时瞟床上抱着枕头想把自己埋起来的庄吾一眼。

再怎么说，这都是，初夜。  
某种意义上算得上是十分具有纪念意义的一晚，没人想搞砸这一夜，因此哪怕他们两个轮流上阵强忍着羞耻心把月读和沃兹问到无法忍受当场跑路最终获得了答案，也没人觉得可以万无一失。不知想到了什么，庄吾闷声发出一阵呼噜声，盖茨对着那看起来愚蠢至极的模样翻了个白眼，然而他又能怎么办，这个青年就是有本事把自己装得全然无害。无辜且脆弱。尽管所有人都知道这个人根本不可能如外表一样纯真无邪。  
——虽然他的阴茎跳动着嗤笑他这一观点。  
这真的不重要。黑色的海洋滔滔不绝，喧嚣不止，它正带着深重的轰鸣走近床头。欲望腾升在小小房屋的上空，就像楔形的鹤阵嵌入异乡的疆界，他知道他们的脑袋顶着一朵朵堕落的浪花，就差一步，看看谁先开口的那一步。

“——唉。”

将这一切打破的，是一种奇妙的感觉。

他们曾经经历过时间的停止，时劫者的存在远超出他们想象。一瞬间的静默，无人知晓的时空，尽管感受得到，却无法反抗。是只属于人类的渺小与无助。可这次……  
有什么不一样。  
室内的人造灯光随着什么人缓缓踏入的步伐慢慢亮起，现在是深夜，凌晨一点，星光、月光以及无数充满柔和的光线打在室内，某个闪亮的金色装甲灿灿地反着冷傲的光。缓缓踏入的魔王是周缘单薄的花萼，重重衣裹，丰满多瓣。  
盖茨皱起眉，他恼火地转过头来瞪着那个打破寂静的人。是的，在这个时刻……万物寂静，他看得到庄吾丢掉枕头的动作僵硬在空中，也看得到被扔掉的枕头在空中静止不动，水珠坠落之前的圆形，晨露停在树叶之上。在这样的一切之后……  
明光院盖茨、可以自由行动。  
“你想做什么，逢魔时王。”他哼出声，知道那个所谓的时间的王者想要停止他的时间也是轻而易举的事，他虽直白，却并不鲁莽，无端挑衅毫无计划这种事，他不会去做。  
“啊，嗯嗯……”逢魔时王——轻松地解除了装甲，叉着腰抬头看他，说来奇怪，庄吾也好逢魔时王也罢，这个人，明明有着可以被称为硬伤的身高，看着比自己高的人却会不自主地微微弯腰，然后或是背手或是叉腰，就这么抬头看着理应身处上位的……自己。  
月亮。  
不。不是月亮，月亮不会有这样的红色光芒。  
一个纯净的兽。把空间时间以及感情永远抛弃在那透明、节省下来的未来。  
“倒也没什么啦……”那个男人贴近了盖茨，以属于庄吾的全然无辜的模样，“我的‘全新的’记忆里，今天好像是很重要的一天。因为这样那样的原因，我觉得应该来帮帮忙。”  
“所以说谁需要你帮……”  
在反驳的话说完之前，时间静止了。

意识回归的时候，盖茨发现自己和庄吾面对面坐在床上，身前的庄吾一脸茫然地看着他，盖茨抬头环视房间，在自己的对面——庄吾的身后——看到了一脸笑意的逢魔时王。  
“你究竟想做什么……”  
“我说了啊。”逢魔时王一脸无害，“来帮帮你，以及过去的‘我’啊。”他探过身去，轻轻抬起庄吾的肩膀搁到自己怀里，然后紧紧搂住，在这样的情况下庄吾内心居然只有“我们家的床真的有这么大诶”的意外，甚至忘了去震惊目前的情况，等回过神来的时候，脸已经被逢魔时王抬起：“等……逢魔时王你……盖茨……”  
盖茨皱眉把视线移到对面，尽管内心怒火汹涌，但说实话面对逢魔时王的各种奇怪的时间能力，他们确实没什么胜算，尽管如此这也不是让他坐视不管的理由，他深吸一口气打算开口说些什么，然后被脑海里突然蹦出的一大堆画面炸了个干净。  
那确实是从未见过的景象，时值清晨，他搂住怀里的庄吾，修长的手指探入庄吾松散的衣物之中，庄吾潮湿的双腿间他轻轻分开那条湿漉漉的小缝，手指在柔软的小穴上缓缓揉弄，揉开了一个往外汩汩留着汁水的小口，泥泞的双腿之间缓缓流下一丝被他灌进去的精液。

太色情了。

盖茨尖锐地吸了一口气，瞪着对面已经开始蹭着庄吾侧脸不知道说了些什么引得庄吾脸颊通红地把身子缩起来的那个……那个魔王。他脑海里不断播放的活春宫最好都别是这混蛋搞的鬼，不然他一定……他烦躁地闭了闭眼，试图忽略自己腿间被刺激到勃起的阳具。  
“啊，是我干的。”然而那个人偏偏不知好歹，“只是稍微给了你一些未来的‘回忆’而已，因为是你自己做过的，总而言之应该可以理解吧。”这么说着，逢魔时王在庄吾耳边说了一句什么，庄吾瞪大眼睛突然挣扎起来，那个魔王长长地叹了一口气，庄吾的挣扎突然静止，逢魔时王分开了庄吾的腿，像是引诱一样，对着盖茨说。  
“你要试试吗。”

沉重的，沉重的黑泥。在沉淀物的深处，漂流而去的物质。盖茨心底灌满杂质的最底层，好像有什么物质要泛滥而出。对面魔王眼中那刺眼的光仿佛有剜心切肤的无情——  
盖茨，的的确确无法克制在那柔软皮肤上留下烙印的念头。

 

盖茨试探着揉捏，拨开质感柔韧的臀肉，稍微有些犹豫，他带着点迟疑用手指将肉穴穴口分开，把食指和中指慢慢顶了进去，缓缓抽插着。庄吾不安地绷紧了身体，颤抖中他抬起头找到了盖茨的嘴唇轻轻啜吸着。嘴里湿软的舌头交缠着，笨拙舔舐着爱抚。盖茨知道那不止是恐惧。他们都在深渊里走了太久，好不容易……好不容易才看到了彼此闪烁的模糊的光，不论真假都愿意做扑火的飞蛾去一探究竟。一丝憋久了无处宣泄的情感在心底磨蹭着翻滚，庄吾吞下他流过来的津液，大号独立日礼花伴着苏格兰风笛在盖茨耳畔炸响回音。无需老师，他脑海中被塞进去的记忆就是最好的教程——无师自通，盖茨用手指抽插着拨开庄吾身后柔软的粘膜，盖茨小心翼翼地摸索着在肛口按了按，然后缓慢地塞入一根手指，退出一些，再一点点塞进去，他停了停，然后挺着下身肿胀的阴茎捅了进去。  
进入的时候庄吾拧起眉毛抬了头，呼吸彻底没了章法，穴口的环状括约肌被撑开，并且一直撑大到不适的程度，何况这还是他们是第一次做，自然不可避免地感受到疼。然而对于盖茨，尽管进入的过程并不算特别顺利，可里面的温热潮湿让他忍不住长叹了一口气，不禁又挺腰往里顶了顶。他听到从刚刚开始就没了动静的逢魔时王哼笑了一声，那个魔王依旧轻松惬意，甚至用手顺着庄吾被阴茎插得满涨的后穴缓缓画圈按摩着。

常磐庄吾不可能理解他对于明光院盖茨这个人有多么……深层的意义。  
对庄吾仅仅只有数个月的相识，然而对盖茨来说，时王的存在几乎占据了他的身心。数都数不清的日日夜夜，在噩梦中惊醒的每个苦难的夜晚。在现代却日夜并肩，从憎恶到恐惧，从无知到懵懂，然后是明悟，接受，之后是坚信与对未来的祈盼——那就是构成明光院盖茨的未来的全部。永远交织与交缠，盖茨存在于此的理由，如今在他的眼前。那些属于阴暗过去的一切埋葬于心底，不去看不去想，只当它从没存在过。  
而现在有些东西蒸腾着想要爆发，那些被积压在深处不得见天日的东西怒吼着想要钻出心口，摧毁他的理智，克制，他小心翼翼维持的感情……以及，他的恋人。  
——可是。  
盖茨听见一个声音在他的身体里轻声呢喃。  
——可是。你也忘不了逢魔时王对你做过的事。

逢魔时王就是常磐庄吾。

他是你过去所有痛苦的来由。

他是你存在在这个时空的理由。

如此，那个声音这么说。

——

“我、我还以为……你进来就会射……唔嗯……”  
平心而论，被插入的感觉着实称不上舒适，庄吾不由得扭动了一下，没过脑子就说话的代价是盖茨皱起眉头挺起下身狠狠顶了顶他的屁股，庄吾猝不及防喊叫出声。他气喘吁吁地吸气，眼周围是委屈出的红色，腹部紧张地起伏，满腔热意与甜蜜都无从宣泄，他头次感受到盖茨的不讲道理，只能藏在肺腑之中源源不断地酿出情欲的酒。他整个光裸的身子都面对着盖茨——到底是什么时候他们两个人脱了个精光已经无从得知，也许都该怪那个未来的魔王。  
庄吾迷迷糊糊地想。  
然而盖茨像是毫不在意，他让庄吾骑在自己的小腹上，从背后可以看到红嫩的穴口暴露出来，泛着潋滟的水光。于是庄吾选择放弃抵抗，恨恨抬头咬了咬盖茨的嘴唇，咬着身上男子暴露出来的脖子磨牙。脸颊上泛着红。  
初次承受交合的身体敏感得令人不可思议，他被盖茨顶弄得直哆嗦，忍不住往后缓缓挪动：“嗯嗯盖茨……别乱来……”  
他却只能看见盖茨有些不满地鼓起了嘴，下身耸动，反咬住庄吾好像还想说些什么的嘴，摇摆腰身抽插起了庄吾已经湿滑不已的后穴。  
庄吾只能感觉到下体结合处被搅得泥泞不堪，后穴里某人阳具快速抽插让他全身酥软，咕啾咕啾的潮湿水声让他满脸通红，他颤抖着咬住嘴唇，感受粗大的阴茎在他体内深处挺动，每一下都顶到深处的敏感点。他的穴口不自觉地抽动，庄吾把头埋在盖茨的脖颈，浓密的睫毛以及被养肥了的脸蹭着盖茨的脖子，身体颤抖，红着脸蛋却咬牙不想发出任何声音，只有几个被顶弄得狠了发出的气声。

“——真奇怪。”那个魔王在一旁发出了好奇的询问，“还以为你会把他和我看做是同一个人呢。”  
“毕竟这就是现实啊。”

过去。  
过去是……崩塌失落的独木桥。  
盖茨从过去的悬崖上慢慢走过。那些风，那些恐惧，那些独辟蹊径的景色。  
未来是看不到彩虹的雪崩，是涌动的白色瀑布。  
闪烁着金光却看不到明天的黑暗恐惧。

盖茨的眼神暗了暗，用手抬在庄吾的腿弯处施力，把他整个人转过身去，只有背部靠着自己。庄吾还没来得及反应便感到肠道深处的阴茎深深地碾磨着他的后穴转着圈插到了最深处，他浑身颤抖，被盖茨毫无预警地这一下弄得措手不及，发出了长长的一身尖叫，粘稠的声音撞击着墙壁又弹回来。

“啊，没错。旁边就是敏感点哦，作为处男悟性还不错嘛。”  
那个魔王带着点好笑。

“唔啊啊……！盖茨你……慢点……”  
盖茨没有回复，只是默默挺身将整根阴茎狠狠捅进肉穴里，这次倒是变了个角度直接顶到了庄吾的敏感点，感谢这位战士高超的实践技术，庄吾这次连话都没说出口。他只能哭喊出声，他不习惯这种状态，通常只有别人在他的领导下起舞的状况，而不是这样……这种毫无机会的被控制。然而纵使不习惯，他的身体却下意识将后穴的入侵者夹得死紧，盖茨捏着他的腰用力抽动，巨硕的前端粗暴地拖延过整个肠道，他只能被高速地抽插穿刺搞得迷迷糊糊，脸颊两侧究竟什么时候有微凉的水滴，世界是何时变得不再清晰，他再也没精力考虑这些小事，身后的感觉攫取了他的一切意识。  
盖茨眯眼看着庄吾眼角的水滴缓缓掉落，打到自己的大腿上。他感受得到它的灼热，炽热，承载了多么浓烈的感情，顺着那里的肌肉线条滑下。

庄吾深呼吸调整自己的身体，眯着眼睛抬头看见他对面出现的一片金色的幻象，登时吓得浑身一跳，那片光轮像镜子般完全映出了他的状态——他大腿分开横跨于盖茨腿上，臀肉间的穴口正被粗大的阴茎用力插得不停往外流出汁水，他身下的床单都积攒了一滩水。

 

“逢呜……逢魔时王你……”

“嗯哼。”  
与他长着同样的面容的魔王只是在一旁毫不在意地耸肩，带着点令人厌烦的笑容，他看向盖茨。  
“因为是同一个人嘛，所以‘我’会因为什么而兴奋，会因为什么而害羞，我都能明白的。”他眯起眼睛，仿佛面前两个人仍然能够平静地听到他的话一样，“把我当成是他或者把他当成是我也完全没问题哦，毕竟这就是事实。”

没说出来的是。  
——因此，你内心所有黑暗的地方，你所有的痛苦，在常磐庄吾身上都可以获得依托。

盖茨当然，明白这件事。

——  
‘“如果我们还能像以前一样就好了。”  
盖茨常常听到身边的老人这么说。  
以前到底有什么好？他不理解。无非是不明白命运狰狞，不过是自己残存天真。懵懂的时候已经过去了，已经进化的认知和思维没办法再退化了。你踉跄不懂是非也要被时间推着向前走的。  
人类只会向前。  
只能向前。

 

生活太可怕了。  
抛下一切，不愿意回忆的过去以及不敢细想的未来都毫无意义，存活于魔王阴影下的悲伤，他们只有现在，也只可能拥有现在。  
放下一切狂欢。

但是这个不行。  
绝对不可能。不管他有多恨逢魔时王有多想将这个混蛋碎尸万段，他也做不到将这一切归罪于庄吾身上。庄吾是不一样的存在，一切的新生，一切的原点，没有杂质存在的原初模样，只沾染过他们这些人的颜色。而显然，盖茨有些得意地想，庄吾更多地是被自己所改变的，这是他最大的自豪。

在他的怀里，庄吾几乎浑身僵硬。盖茨咬了咬牙，怒视着那个魔王。有着他熟悉容貌的男子皱起眉，眼睫下是他看不透的情绪，他自然也懒得分辨这些事，只是算得上温柔地在庄吾肩膀上亲出几块红印，算是一种安抚。庄吾当然不是真的全然天真无知，但听说过和发生在自己身上显然不能相提并论。  
他捏着庄吾的腰往上提了提让他坐得更舒服些，庄吾确实太瘦了，哪怕最近累得半死有些暴饮暴食长了点肉，也仍然是他一只手就能提起整个人的体重，咕啾咕啾的交合声响在庄吾耳边，他的脸大概已经无法继续变红了，迟钝的大脑开始缓缓转动，他无法自控地想要蜷缩起身子，摇着头实实在在地从喉咙里发出潮湿的啜泣：“你怎么也陪着他乱来……唔嗯盖茨不要……”  
他沉重的大腿挣扎着想要合拢收起，盖茨倒吸了一口凉气，感受随之收紧的肠道带来的挤压感，差点没脸地丢在里面。盖茨有些不爽，就算他不愿意陪着逢魔时王玩什么恶趣味的游戏，好不容易有了能完全掌控自己男朋友的机会，他绝对要在这里获得自己的地位。  
随着盖茨加快的动作，庄吾抖了抖身子，白浊的液体喷在地上，过量的快感让他双目失神，后穴蠕动着收缩。盖茨有些蓬勃的欲望让他甚至懒得等待庄吾射完精，即刻就着插入的姿势继续狠操那个已经被磨得靡红的小穴。  
庄吾连高潮之后的短暂休息都没有，身体仍然敏感到要命，大腿根部不住地痉挛，还没来得及喘得口气便又被毫不停歇的顶弄，连呻吟都没了力气，“盖……求你别……呜呜嗯……你……”  
他抽泣得厉害，被操得浑身是汗，红肿的穴口抽搐着。盖茨有些局促地蹭了蹭他的脖子，然而下身不停一秒，粗硬的阴茎一次一次用力挺进穴口，摩擦着他的肠道，每次都正中靶心，前列腺被深深碾磨，下身泥泞不堪，水声响亮得让庄吾甚至想钻进地底。他咬紧下唇紧闭双眼，快感强烈得让人失去意识。

盖茨只觉得紧裹自己阴茎的穴肉像一张小嘴将自己下面磅礴的欲望伺候得舒爽不已。看着怀里自己的恋人面脸通红浑身无力的样子，像是要背过气去的喘息，内心噗通一跳，胯部更加大幅摆动着，狠狠刺激那个已经被搞到泥泞的后穴，阴茎快速强劲地抽插，精囊拍击着屁股，白嫩的臀瓣被摩擦得通红，身下的身体颤动不已。穴口被大力的抽插挤出透明的液体，盖茨在庄吾柔嫩股间快速抽送的肉棒用越来越强劲的力道侵犯着撑满紧窄的肠道。

常磐庄吾，你究竟能容忍我到什么地步呢。  
盖茨没来由地想。  
说起来至今只要是他想做的事——哪怕是他想要杀掉庄吾的十分，庄吾也并没有反对。哪怕庄吾本人对加古川飞流对他的怨恨觉得不解进而反抗，他也从来未拒绝过自己的任何事。  
默默退让在一旁，只为了祈求一个“朋友”。  
笨蛋。  
盖茨内心突然有些不满，粗暴地捏着庄吾的大腿，在上面留下块块红痕，他毫不怀疑这些东西在明天会变成淤青。

没有人在意那个魔王究竟是什么时候消失的。

庄吾凭着本能由着给予自己极致快感的男人抽插自己，细细呜咽忍耐着不失控地哭喊出声，伸出舌头努力回头舔着盖茨的下巴。  
盖茨的龟头抵着庄吾体内的敏感点来回研磨，庄吾眼前一片白芒，张开嘴像一条脱水的鱼，却什么都喊不出声，他抽搐着被操射，只听到大脑里阵阵轰鸣，眼前是彩虹交织碰撞，全身快感有如浪潮，层层拍打过来。他努力把自己酸软的身子撑起来，双腿挣扎着往前逃离，马上要脱离身后那根可怕阴茎的时候，身后却有一股无法抵抗的力量拉着他的脚踝把自己拖了回去，粗大的龟头抵着自己，再一次，有力地插到最深处。 

庄吾再也无法承受，有些失控地伸出双手胡乱抓挠着，被盖茨按在身体两侧，崩溃的哭喊：“放过我……求你了……盖茨你嗯啊……”庄吾的前端再次被未碰触地插射，肠壁随之缩得死紧，终于升上顶峰的时候盖茨狠狠咬住庄吾的侧颈，他觉得自己体内的一切，血液、内脏、骨骼，在身体内部绽放了礼花，在庄吾的影响下齐声尖叫——有几秒钟他甚至觉得世界空白，仿若死亡。  
然后如同晕开的水彩一样，一片空白的感官世界逐渐被染上了温度。  
庄吾，虚弱无比，却抬头在吻他。  
回过神来的盖茨闭上眼睛，笨拙地回应这个温柔的吻。  
你这么好啊，他想，你为什么这么好啊。

庄吾浑身都在打颤，仍然在无法控制地抽噎痉挛。盖茨局促不安地觉得自己好像确实做了很过分的事，有些抱歉却不知道做些什么好，只能默默感受着庄吾的怀抱，静静等待着被欺负了一晚上的青年陷入沉睡。

 

——你是我仅有的。

常磐庄吾与明光院盖茨，像是某种命定的结局，交织的旅程。他们处在最安逸的时刻，一股夕阳般的温暖，一种对花钟的遐想。

抛下一切。

数年前盖茨的生命中没有未来。  
生活其实就是一个一个磨砺你的过程，它可能是海浪可能是河水可能是呼啸不停的风，你作为石子只好引颈受戮。  
生活让你放弃你的热忱，放弃你的天真，放弃你的信任。  
你没办法健全积极地活着。 

然后他的时间线交叠变更，自黑暗之中苏醒，睁眼，眼前是生活的期许。

“……理由。”  
最终，盖茨紧紧搂住失去力气的庄吾，有些小声地念叨着。

“你是我存在在这里的理由。”

遥远的未来，王座上的魔王长叹了一口气。  
黎明的现在，阳光自地平线散发光芒，庄吾抬起眼，盖茨在他眼中看到初生的太阳。

“嗯，盖茨也是哦。”这么说着，庄吾蹭了蹭他的脸，“盖茨也是我仍存在的理由。”

相爱的奇迹，星辰的守望，阳光照射在半空水滴折射之后形成的拱桥。

他们值得。

**Author's Note:**

> “因为有盖茨，所以庄吾不会是逢魔”“因为庄吾，所以盖茨会来到过去”。他们互为对方存在于此的理由。是这样的意思。


End file.
